Dana Hanlon/Phoenix Lore
Please note that this does all follow the lore that Supernatural has set up for Phoenix's, I've just added more too it. Please don't steal the parts that I did come up with, and if you do want to use it for your own character then at least come and talk to me about it please. Okay on with the show! History ... Powers and Abilities (all of these were taken directly from the supernatural wiki here ) Phoenixes are amongst the strongest and most durable of monsters, they are quite powerful, and almost impossible to kill. *'Incineration Touch '- A Phoenix can incinerate anyone/anything with a single touch, their ability is so strong, they can reduce a whole man to ashes in seconds. *'Immortality' - A Phoenix is immortal, meaning that it does not age at all. A Phoenix is immune to death by natural causes and aging. Based on Elias's comments, it seems before the Colt, there was no known way to kill a Phoenix, although the fact it was known that they combust upon death, implies there are other ways to kill them. *'Invulnerability' - Phoenixes are nearly completely invulnerable, they can take repeated shots in the chest and not even react. Although significant force, such as being hanged can knock them out for a while. *'Superhuman Strength' - Phoenixes are incredibly strong. One Phoenix was strong enough to break out of its coffin, after it had been nailed down and buried. *'Regeneration - '''Phoenixes can heal/regenerate from any and all non fatal injuries. *'Shapeshifting' - The Phoenix can take human form to conceal its true form, which is bird-like. Vulnerabilities (first three were taken from the wiki here , the rest were vulnerabilities I came up with) *'The Colt '- Since this gun was created to kill almost anything, a Phoenix can be killed using the Colt. Dean kills one with it. *'Iron '- Dean figures out that a Phoenix can't touch Iron, as like many creatures, it burns their flesh, it also couldn't escape iron handcuffs. Iron injected directly into a Phoenix will leave it paralysed until it passes (painfully) through their system. *'Death's scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything, and, therefore, phoenixes. *'Dragon's Claw' - The only thing that burns hot enough to kill a Phoenix. The Dragon's Claw is similar to the Phoenix's Incineration Touch in that it can reduce a Phoenix to ash. However Dragon's are also susceptible to the the Phoenix's touch putting the two on an even playing field. *'Archangel Blades''' - It's unknown if an Archangel Blade is capable of killing a Phoenix, but given it's power it is a strong likelihood that it can. Enemies The Order of Eve An elite order of monsters dedicated to their 'Mother' Eve. The Order looks to ready the world for Eve's return. As Phoenix Ash is toxic to Eve, The Order sets out to dispose of any that they find. The Order is comprised of various species' of monsters. Eve ... Children of Eve ... Trivia *... Category:Lore